


Platonic

by Rainbowgasm



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, It's mainly gay I swear to God, M/M, Maybe not a lot of sexual content on the first chapters but idk about later so beware!, Sexual Content, There's not heterosexual sexual content if that's what you're worrying about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgasm/pseuds/Rainbowgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Felix doesn't have a YouTube channel and he's a Markiplier fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction, be gentle.  
> I know a fair amount of things about Felix and Mark, maybe i'm not an expert but it's fanfiction! And an AU so if i get something wrong, please forgive my fragile soul :c  
> In this chapter and maybe in some others there'll be a few words or expressions in Swedish, but like... two words per chapter and i don't feel necessary putting the translations, but if you don't want to search it, you can comment and tell me if you want me to write them.
> 
> ALSO, English is not my first language and i may have some of my grammar wrong (especially on where to use in/on), so feel free to correct me!  
> Swedish isn't either my first language, i'm just trusting the Internet.

He remembers the first video he saw, the one he first liked, the channel he immediately subscribed to, in fact, he created his YouTube account because of him. Three minutes in the video and he went to his channel “Subscribed!” He loudly whispered.

He searched. Facebook? Yes! Twitter? Yay! Tumblr? You bet your ass! Everything, everywhere.

He said it was something new. Come on! He didn’t even know people did that on YouTube! He thought it was only for music and funny videos, of course he was going to be obsessed with his first ‘Let’s play’ channel.

He convinced himself he just liked his way of playing, and the games, and how funny he was… and his hair……. And his voice _\- GOD DAMMIT!_

He TRIED to convince himself it was just platonic, like what he had with Bradley Cooper. Damn! That man is hot. Having a crush on a celebrity, big deal!

It was totally normal to refresh Mark’s Facebook, Twitter and Instagram profile every five minutes so he could like, favorite, retweet and comment to any new update. That was totally normal! It literally was, he knew other people did it too; every time he commented on something, some other girls – which usernames he already identified – had already commented something sassy or about how they love him or how hot he was.

It was on a Livestream on 2012 where he totally didn’t pop a boner when the man took his shirt off, and he totally didn’t took care of it while listening to his voice, and he totally should stop using 'totally' to remark the obvious.

He may say he felt different about him than others did, but well, that’s the same everyone said.

So he just let it go, he knew it was just like the Bradley Cooper shit. Famous people, PPFFFT! Whatever, dude. Being famous makes them almost not real. But he couldn’t deny the throb in his chest every time Mark made a vlog, watching his pale and long face, tiny eyes, adorable cheeks, thin lips, his glasses and his wonderful hair.

Some of his friends told him he “wasn’t even THAT handsome”. Felix would make an exaggerated gasp and avoid looking them in the eye until they apologize, because that’s the kind of person he is.

Anyway, again, it was fully platonic, so he moved on. He was 25, it was not like all his life depended on a man who records himself playing videogames, and sometimes making silly stuff with a pink mustache, or just by some seconds being way too close to his microphone, or…singing or….. Pole dancing. **_JÄVELN!_**

He, later, had a girlfriend, a beautiful Italian girl. She was funny and she was really gorgeous and he loved her. Watching Markiplier’s videos was something he did every day, even sometimes with Marzia, who sometimes pointed out he was kind of hot, he’d say “Yes, he is” and she would laugh saying he’s jealous and Felix would laugh as well because he is indeed.

Every time he knew Mark was going to be or already was at some convention, it was always too late, and he hated himself a little for that.

He bought the pajama pants on a Livestream and two T-shirts in his online shop, one for him and one for Marzia, who loved it.

He no longer commented on anything, he just liked it, sometimes retweeted, if it was something really cool he would favorite and when he was on Tumblr he would reblog.

He went to a lot of places with her girlfriend, and did all kind of things, three years sure goes fast. They’re in their house on UK, she approaches Felix while he’s on bed with his laptop, he raises his head lazily staring at her with his glasses on. Marzia has a huge smile on her face, showing a hand holding two tickets, red, blue and white strips and a little ‘Play’ button on the center. He opens his mouth and almost drops his laptop when he rushes to hug her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks! I thought my fanfiction wasn't going to get attention, maybe is not a LOT of attention but i'm okay with it :3  
> I'm new in this so i didn't know what a kudo is and when i found out i wanted to thank everyone who gave me one but i didn't know how to do it :c But.... thank you!
> 
> Okay, so, i've never gone to Vidcon, i haven't even gone to the US since i was 8! But.. i just guessed here and searched a little.  
> Also, i described anxiety or... idk how to say it, just extreme disappointment? Well, what i described is what i feel when i get.. that way..? Okay, just read to know what i'm talking about! xD 
> 
> Btw sorry i'm so simplistic with my words and my writing in general, it's easy to understand when i'm reading English but at the time i'm writing it... Pfftt... idk. Sorry again.
> 
> OH! Last thing! Uh... i checked my story on the fanfiction app on my phone and it said the status was 'Completed', i tried to edit it, idk if it still says that but this story in 'In- Progress'!

Marzia was sleeping, resting her head on Felix’s shoulder while he was trying to open a bag of peanuts. Suddenly, he ripped the bag in half and all the peanuts inside flew everywhere, some even hit the couple on the front seat, the lady looked over her seat to see Felix, who was blushed and wide-eyed.

“Ledsen…” He said burying into his shoulders.

The lady, seeing his reaction and that he was cute as hell, just grinned and got back to her seat. Felix sighed and stared at the clouds in the window, he imagined it would be one of those moments where you would listen to Mumford and Sons or Florence + The Machine while Instagraming the moment.

He giggled to himself and a guy from the other row stared at him. Then he started silently laughing, but it was for another reason now. He was nervous, he couldn’t believe it, he was going to Vidcon and he was going to see Mark, he’ll be in the same room as him, breathing the same air… _Min Gud_ , stop being so weird!

They arrived to the airport, they were there, on California, where Mark lived and where they were going to meet him. Marzia was all sleepy and her hair was a mess, Felix was wearing a beanie for the same reason. They arrived to the hotel, it was really pretty, it had a beautiful sight and the room was big and fresh. Everything on TV was the fucking same as home, luckily, he brought his PS4 with him. Apparently 5 am was a good hour to keep playing BioShock Infinite for the 27869th time. He didn’t even noticed until he turned to see the clock ticking on the wall, he jerked, turned off the console and jumped to the bed next to Marzia, she was already sleeping.

“Jävla skit!” He whispered remembering he had to wake up early “Fall asleep already!” he shut his eyes tightly and when he less expected it, he fell asleep.

The alarm sounded, loudly. He quickly sat on the bed, Marzia grunted, complaining silently.

“Marzia…” Felix shook her, trying to wake her up.

“Nnnghh….” She grunted again “Noo…”

“Don’t you want to see Mark’s hot body?” Felix joked

Marzia turned to face him and smiled with sleepy eyes “I bet you do” She stretched and sat on the bed.

Felix began dressing up, ignoring Marzia’s comment.

“Aren’t you going to take a shower?” Marzia asked, holding a towel and walking to the bathroom.

“Mmmm….” Felix smelled his armpits and rubbed his chin thoughtfully “Nah!” He waved his hand.

“Eugh” She giggled and went into the bathroom.

They were out of the hotel at 8 am, he wanted to get there early. When he got there, there was a big-ass line.

“Fuuuck!!” He whined and got in line with her girlfriend.

A few hours later, he was in the building watching everywhere, his hand holding Marzia’s. He stared at some Youtubers he didn’t even know they existed and some really weird people.

The place was huge and there were a lot of people, he was getting sweaty and tired. Suddenly, Marzia pulled him, when he turned she was already (not so) silently screaming and fangirling over the Makeup/Beauty Youtubers she recognized. She quickly approached to the panel, she told Felix she will later catch up with him.

Felix sighed and kept walking, when he noticed there was a gaming panel, where Mark was supposed to be, it was empty with some teenagers holding their backpacks making their way out or taking selfies in the room. He felt a freezing pain in his chest that released cold all over his shoulders to his upper arms followed by something that felt like a punch in the stomach. He clenched his fists, digging his nails in the palm and frowned really hard shutting his eyes tight.

His forehead began to hurt for the pressure of his brows, he wanted to cry, and break something and cry again.

He finally opened his eyes, they were glassy. The teens that were there had left already, he sighed shakily, angry, no, really fucking _pissed._

He sat on the floor near some kids around a girl playing with her Nintendo DS. He took his phone out of his pocket to call Marzia, he dropped it when the girl screamed loudly, scaring him; the kids were also screaming and began to happily murmur things while they and the girl got up quickly from the floor and ran.

Felix turned to see where the children were running, there was a bunch of people surrounding someone, the kids were pulling from other people’s shoulders, jumping, trying to get to see something.

The Swedish got up, taking away his beanie, he stretched his neck to see what was going on. Finally the crowd stepped back a little. Felix parted his lips and felt like if his chest was about to break for the strong beat his heart did.

The man was in the middle of the cage of people, he was laughing scratching the back of his head awkwardly, taking his glasses up to the bridge of his rather large nose. The brunet ran a hand through his hair like he always does, his hand changing position to rest on his hip and Felix was no longer breathing. His legs were shaking, his lungs were too.

Mark said something with an exaggerated gesture, frowning, shaking his head and making a duck face while showing his double chin. The multitude started laughing and Mark smiled watching everyone laugh, turning to see all of them.

Felix was about to puke, he felt needles on his throat and he couldn’t breathe well.

While grinning at his still laughing crowd, Mark looked up a little and eyed Felix for a millisecond, the blond blinked and jerked a little; then, almost instantly, Mark looked at his direction again, making casual eye contact and Felix froze, feeling cold everywhere.

The three longest seconds of gazing he’d ever received, Felix never knew how much he could think in that time. Like why did he picked that stupid South Park T-shirt or if he should’ve shaved or why did he felt like his hands were dripping sweat or why the FUCK he didn’t take a shower? ‘I feel all sticky. That’s what sh-SHUT UP. **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ’

Felix gulped at the first half of second three, he flushed when Mark did an almost invisible smile, feeling his cheeks like hot breath on cool air. Mark blinked softly and slowly as he turned his head to his fans again.

Air finally managed to enter Felix’s lungs and he coughed a little, he sucked his lower lip still staring at the Youtuber in the middle of the crowd. He turned around, he wanted to find Marzia and get a good bubble bath. He walked away, occasionally glancing back at the excited people and the fucking idiot that makes him want to puke his heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i spent a lot of time with this one D:  
> I actually finished it quickly but i had school stuff and bluh bluh  
> Also, i was in all the 'Oh, no! Mark's in the hospital!' fright so that took some of my time as well.
> 
> And thanks again for all the people who are giving me kudos and supporting my fanfic, i appreciate it sooo soo much! Especially because it's crap xD  
> Thanks again! <3

He didn’t even imagine he could get to be this famous, he just did it for fun and suddenly he was a gaming icon. He never realized how many people could consider him funny, talented and…… _handsome_? He thought he had a weird aspect himself. But whatever, he was really grateful with all of them, they made him what he is and he never got tired of telling them.

He didn’t think of YouTube as a job but some extra money sure as hell won’t hurt. He bought the proper equipment to do what he liked the most, play videogames and make people laugh.

He gained a ton of subscribers, like….. _**A ton**_! His Facebook page had more than five hundred thousand likes, his Twitter –he had to make one because everyone were asking for it- had also a lot of followers.

He shared his life with his fans, showing them joy. He was serious with them sometimes, just when he made one of his vlogs where he always ended up crying.

He, somehow, was happy he was some kind of celebrity because he could give good messages to his followers and be someone they could come to if they were having a bad day.

Mark always noticed when his fans immediately replied to his posts, it was hard not to, they did some seconds after he made them. He went to the notifications and the first ones were always a Samantha, an Alice, a Felix, a Bethany and an Hugo between others. Some of them even messaged him, and he always felt so moved when someone told him they were miserable until they saw his videos. He felt like an inspiration and it encouraged him to keep going.

Other messages were weird, with nudes, people who would cite him in some place (usually hotels) and fanart of him with other Youtubers, especially yaoi, most of the time with Yamimash.

He kind of didn’t mind at first, whatever y’know? But then it became more often and then he would get kind of angry when, in a collab , Minx told him she shipped ‘Markimash’.

He doesn’t have anything against….. That. He just….. _He_ …

Mark was getting used to all the flirting (or sexual harassment) from part of his female fans but when he noticed some of those comments and/or messages were from guys, he got all nervous and his throat went dry.

He knew he liked girls, but he didn’t even consider anything else. He decided he wasn’t gay but he wasn’t heterosexual either. He understood this when looking at some profile pictures or icons of his fans. He thought that girl with blue hair and that nose ring was really cute, what about the redhead wearing the tank top? _Daaaaaam_ and….uh… that…. That guy looks…… Pretty good he…… Must be working out. Mmm….. Uh…..Boobs! Oh yeah heheh that girl is out of this world uh… oh! That blonde with the blue eyes is cute……That….. That’s a girl, right?

He looked at the name “Maybe is some Norse name or something” He thought at loud and feeling way too curious, he clicked on the name and entered the profile “Oh….uh….okay. He’s… he’s not...”

The profile had some silly and disturbing photos of cats as a background and after having a better look at the profile picture he noticed he had a hint of a beard and a square face. He swore to god he looked like a girl.

He recognized the name thought, it was one of the first it always appeared on his notifications of…… all his networks. He didn’t know how to pronounce it “Felix Kj- ….. _Kch_ ….. Kge…” He sighed “Kjell….berrrrrgggg….Kjellberg. Felix Kjellberg”

He thought it was a weird but nice name; he looked at the location, wow Sweden! He has fans in Sweden, man, that is crazy! He laughed incredulously, staring at the profile picture. The guy looked like he was on his twenties, like him, he was wearing a thick gray coat, he was looking at the camera and it could be noticed how the wind blowing on his hair was making him close his eyes a little.

Mark tilted his head, still looking at the photo “He….” Mark whispered “He’s not bad, he’s not bad _at all_ ”

He went with _‘I’m not gay but I’m also not blind’_ excuse every time Felix’s face appeared on his notifications for a while, but then, he just said he didn’t even care anymore. _‘If it was tight, it was nice’_. He facepalmed himself just for having that on his mind.

Checking his fans' profiles was something he didn’t do very often but he was bored and Felix had a lot of funny pictures on his gallery so every time Mark had nothing to do, he checked them out to have a good laugh.

He laughed about the tiniest thing, he knew that, but there was something about Felix’s humor that he could just laugh for hours looking at his pictures or reading his status, and he would feel so guilty later because Felix had a really dark sense of humor.

Since he did that, every time Felix commented on something he posted, he would actually read his comments and he would even get kind of excited when a notification with Felix’s face appeared on his phone every now and then.

He found Felix really funny and he would love to actually talk to him but in all the time Felix had been his subscriber he hadn’t messaged Mark, not even once.

One of the times he entered Felix’s profile, he noticed that his profile picture had changed. Felix was wearing a beanie and a pair of glasses, he was smiling, his beard was longer and he was hugging a cute girl with long brown hair, she was a little tanned and her eyeliner was perfectly done.

Mark smiled “She must be his girlfriend” Then, he saw it.

**_Felix Kjellberg is in a relationship with Marzia Bisognin_ **

He giggled in a weird way, and felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. He prepared some tea and went to sleep; it was getting kind of late.

Some months passed, he had gone to a lot of conventions and he was really excited to go to Vidcon again. He was going with his friends, Jack, Yami, Bob and Wade. It was kind of far from where he lived, not too much, but he wanted to stay on a hotel anyway; so he packed some essential stuff and, obviously, his camera, he wanted to record it all.

He met with all his friends on the convention, they hurried to the panel where a lot of people were already cheering and clapping for them.

“Hello everybody!” He shouted on the microphone, the speakers squeaked for the saturation making him and his friends flinch while everyone laughed.

A lot of people approached them; they took some photos and asked him some questions. A girl –the one with the blue hair that he sees a lot on his notifications- asked him if he would marry his boyfriend, who was standing next to her, explaining he had a huge crush on him.

Mark laughed “Only if I’m the bride” he said winking at the embarrassed boy.

Everything finished and he went offstage with all his friends, they were exiting the panel, Mark stayed a bit longer to go back for a bag he forgot.

“I’ll meet y’all outside, ‘k?” He rushed to the room but when he came out again, a big multitude ran to him. He slowly dropped his bag, getting ready. Everyone were complimenting him, loudly, he couldn’t help but humbly laugh it off and nervously scratch the back of his head.

A tall young girl –that he identified as the redhead wearing a tank top- shouted, when everyone got quieter, that he was really hot. “Oh well, of course I am” Mark snapped making a series of funny grimaces that made everyone laugh.

He knew his videos made people laugh, but actually watching his fans' faces laughing because of him was simply _awesome_.

He looked up a bit and saw someone in the distance staring at him, he looked again and it was…. Felix? He recognized the Swedish’s bright blue eyes, blond hair and expressive face, Mark was actually kind of happy to see him there. He didn’t see him in the panel, though.

He made an almost smile at him, softening his expression; feeling he drifted too much, he turned to his fans and continued laughing with them.

A lady asked him if he could take a photo with her son and he gladly accepted. He leaned to take the kid in his arms, when his sight returned to the front, Felix was shakily walking away. Mark shrugged and wondered, what could possibly be going through the Swedish’s head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i was on vacations and i didn't have the chance to use the computer but here it is!  
> Thank you for the bookmarks and the kudos and the comments, you are so nice! <3
> 
> I wanted one of them to smoke, and what i was writing led me to Mark. But while i was editing i was listening to Mark's podcast with Good Mythical Morning and he said his father had cancer because he smoked a lot and all i could think of was 'I fucked up' but i had already written that part and i couldn't think of a way to change it so i left it like that. I'll see if that is in some way something i could use on future chapters. 
> 
> Also, i was thinking about making another fanfiction about them too but of their actual lives, both Youtubers and stuff. Because i shipped them and all but I've been watching their collabs and OMG they are so gay for each other. But yeah... idk, i think i should get to a stable part of this fanfic and then i'll start making the other or something.

Felix was kind of rushing, his everything was sweating and he had a rollercoaster in his stomach. He felt his pocket buzz, playing a weird song with duck sounds. He picked up his phone, his hand still shaking.

“Marzia..?”

“Yeah, where are you?”  Marzia’s voice on the phone sounded even more childish than it usually does.

“I’m um….” He swallowed, looking around “…somewhere..?”

Marzia sighed, creating static on the phone “Okay, just... don’t move. I’m coming”

Felix hung up and looked around one more time, he noticed there was a little snack bar next to him, he happily sighed and walked to it. There weren’t a lot of things, just sandwiches, water bottles, soda, peanuts and cookies, but it was okay, he doesn’t like having a lot of options.

He asked for a bag of peanuts and a bottle of water to the guy attending, he had blue eyes, short curly hair and half of it was dyed of a soft mint color which made Felix stare too much.

“….that would be $5.50, dude...” The guy said impatiently with what Felix thought was a noticeable love for life.

Felix shook the sarcasm out of his head and moved his hand to his back pocket, where his wallet was. While he was looking for the correct amount suddenly a slim, kind of short man approached fastly to the counter, he had a weird golf cap and a crazy face.

“Five bottles of water, if you don’t mind, mate” The Irish – at least Felix thought he was, judging by the accent – quickly turned his head to Felix. The blond was static, with his wallet still on his hand, staring at the little man.

“Oh, yikes, sorry” He apologized with his rasp but at the same time shrill voice “Please...” He stepped back a little, pointing Felix to continue.

“Mmmhh…” Felix cleared his throat “Yes” He paid the guy and left.

“Sorry again, dude!” The weird man said, scaring him when he was opening his bottle.

“Is okay...” He said quietly.

He sat near the snack bar so Marzia could see him. He turned his head to the snack bar and the tiny man was talking to the attendant, they were laughing and after some minutes, the Irish dude wrote something on a napkin and gave it to the guy, he smiled and said something. Felix could hear it, he said it rather loudly, “Thank you”. The accented man just laughed, paid for the water and left.

Felix kept staring at him as he walked next to him to the exit, he was being really obvious, he looked over his shoulder and he even leaned. That guy was extremely familiar.

“Jack!” He heard a deep voice yell and he quickly turned around.

Felix froze like the first time he saw the muscular brunet. Mark ran past him, a gentle wind blowing Felix's hair a little and leaving a strong but fresh scent in the air. Felix inhaled Mark’s lotion deeply and then again, Felix felt his heart on his throat.

Mark reached for the Irish man, grabbing his shoulder making the little man jerk and drop three bottles and then the rest of them as he turned.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, Mark!” He yelled, his voice failing at the end “You scared the crap out of me! Why were you taking so long?” The little man - it appeared his name was Jack – crouched and started taking the bottles from the floor. Mark crouched as well after a moment and started helping Jack. Felix felt he should help, he was fairly near and it would seem rude to ignore it, but he didn’t.

Mark, trying to reach for the last bottle, turned his back to Felix’s direction startling him who looked directly at the man’s butt. The Swedish felt hot all over his face and thighs, his libido twitching slightly. Mark stood up and Felix’s eyes were permanently glued to his buttocks.

“Felix!” A quick and loud yell next to him drilled on his mind while he was swallowing, making him choke and cough, loud and sharp.

Mark and Jack turned to him; Felix was grabbing his neck, clearing his throat while Marzia patted his back laughing.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, I had to!” Marzia laughed

“No! You hadn’t!” Felix answered, his voice rasp.

“I-...Felix….” Marzia whispered, serious “Felix! Felix! Felix!” She started punching his arm

“Agh! What?!” He looked up, still grabbing his neck.

Mark and Jack were staring at them; Marzia hurriedly stood up and helped Felix to do so. The blond gasped wetly and started coughing again.

“Felix, Mark’s there, he’s staring at you” Marzia whispered in Felix’s ear. Felix, unable to talk, waved a hand letting Marzia know he wasn’t fucking blind.

Suddenly, Felix felt a strong hand tapping his back “Whoa, there. Are you okay, buddy?” He heard the deep voice say.

The Swedish froze one more time and ceased coughing, the strong hand started rubbing the spot he tapped earlier “Better?”

Felix stayed still, looking at the gray rug. His heart was racing, panicked; he could feel the sweat dripping from his neck all over his back and chest. “Uh…” Mark said after some seconds. Felix glanced slightly up, meeting Mark’s gaze, the Swedish gulped, eyes wide, he was amazed of how much of the Youtuber’s face he was seeing. It was several inches of his but he felt like if he was just centimeters away.

“Yeah! I’m okay” He managed to say, standing right.

“Mark...” Marzia snapped, everyone turning to her “We are really big fans of you! Well…” She grabbed Felix’s shoulders “He’s the biggest fan” She giggled.

“He is?” He grinned at Felix, whose face was about to burst in flames.

Felix nodded, slowly; about to faint and with a big bulge on his throat he let out a shy whisper “Yeah...”

“Cool! It’s always nice to meet a fan!” Mark said happily, Jack just stood there, Felix was red as a tomato and Marzia kept smiling at him. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, he whistled “Well, I hope you guys have an awesome day, uh…“

“Marzia!” Marzia said “And Felix” she pointed at Felix.

“Felix, right. Marzia, what a lovely name” Mark smiled “Have a good-“

“Oh! Mark! Before you go” Marzia searched on her purse, hurriedly, while Felix was facing at Mark’s red flannel awkwardly, trying too hard to avoid his gaze “Could you please, please give us your autograph?” Marzia showed Mark a notepad eagerly.

“Sure! Got a pen?”

“Uh… Uh…” Marzia agitatedly searched on her purse.

“Alright, don’t worry... Uh…” Mark turned around “Jack?” he poked the Irish man, who was already drinking one of the bottles while checking Twitter on his phone. Jack blinked and looked at Mark.

 “Yeah?”

“Pen?”

“Oh, yeah, um...” The little man searched all over the front pocket of his jeans, the back pockets and finally, the one on his shirt “There you go” he said handing the pen to Mark.

The brunet took the cap off with his teeth and proceeded to write on the notepad.

“My shign ish khind oph crappy” The cape on his mouth made him sound funny “Ish noth really a shign y’know? But I hophe you… like… IT!” He finished and gave the notepad to Marzia.

“Thank you!” Marzia giggled, taking the notepad to her chest.

“No problem!” Mark smiled again “Take care, Marzia” He waved at her “Bye, Felix”

Felix quickly lifted his gaze to Mark’s face only to see the muscular man winking at him and leaving with his friend. He deeply blushed and squeezed the sides of his jeans; not long after, Marzia laughed at him for how awkward he was and didn’t stop making fun of him for blushing until they arrived to the hotel.

Marzia decided she wanted to stay a few more days in LA to go shopping and sightseeing, and Felix had to bear with all that and with his remain anxiety of had met and had been touched by his YouTube crush – that’s how Marzia refers to Mark now – and even if Felix didn’t like to admit it, when they went out, he’d look around in case Mark was also there, he kind of lives there after all.

It was their last day on America and Marzia wanted to go buy shoes (again). Felix loudly grunted in response when Marzia poked him on the ribs to make him go with her.

“Buying shoes is all you’ve been doing since we arrived!” Felix said in a funny way so Marzia didn’t get offended.

“Come on, Felix! It’s our last day!”

“I would understand it from an octopus, but you are not one, Marzia!” He buried his face on a pillow.

“Feliiiiiiiiiix!!”

“Are you an octopus, Marzia? I don’t think so!”

“Are you really going to let me walk the streets all by myself?”

“…..You can take this” Felix showed her a Navi plushie that he brought to LA for some goddamn reason.

Marzia threw it to Felix’s head; he made a muffled “Auch” with his face still buried on the pillow.

“Fine, I’ll go alone” Marzia walked to the door “Be right back” she said as she exited.

“Which means I’m going to get old in this bed”

In the distance, a little and soft “Fuck you” could be heard and Felix giggled to himself.

He rolled over his back, facing the ceiling, then he turned to the window. The sun was glowing and he could hear the cars and people talking but it wasn’t annoying, it was calmed. He took out his phone to see the time, 2 pm, it wasn’t late. He sat on the bed, he sighed turning again and looking at the key card on the bureau. He twisted his mouth.

“Oh, what the hell” He shrugged, took the key card and left the hotel room.

He exited the hotel and glanced to both his sides to see if Marzia was still around, she wasn’t. Felix was kind of relieved by that, now he won’t have to spend four hours watching Marzia try on ten different pair of shoes that look exactly the same.

He walked for some minutes, fooling around and maybe like three times taking a photo of something he thought was funny. Then he finally found something he could spend his day on, he entered a Next Gen store,  he looked around a bit before immediately approaching a spot where there were all the Final Fantasy games, checking them out.

The local was a little crowded, well, it wasn’t so big so five kids and three guys was enough to make the place look kind of full.

He turned to another section and saw Battlefield Dragon’s Teeth, he whistled to himself “Daaaamn, I need that” he whispered.

When he tried to take it, at the same time an arm took the one below, Second Assault, making Felix remove his hand a little so the other could take his.

“Oh, sorry, dude” Felix said, taking his game after the other “By the way, good choice, that’s just a-" he turned in a chill way to see his face slightly reflected on a pair of glasses.

“I know, it’s really cool” Mark kind of whispered. He was wearing what looked like the exact same clothes of the convention apart from the grey hoodie that was tight enough to show his muscular shape.

Felix didn’t say anything and continued staring at Mark who kept smiling at him in a waiting way. Finally Felix faked a smile.

“Heey…” He looked down at his game “What are you doing here?” He asked, walking towards the counter to pay for his game.

“Well, the same as you” Mark said, following Felix.

“Aren’t you kind of famous?” Felix was surprised of how easy he could talk to Mark without his chest exploding.

“No one will recognize me. I’m wearing a hoodie“ Mark got his hood up quickly hitting his head with the game on his hand “Ouch” he said in an angry and low voice, rubbing his forehead.

Felix giggled, blushing without noticing “Yeah, no one will recognize a famous gaming Youtuber...” Felix looked at him and tilted his head incredulously “On a videogame store” He turned his head quickly to the girl on the counter before Mark could say anything, being aware of his sass and thinking Mark would get offended.

“..Right” Mark laughed dorkly, making Felix’s heart to beat strongly.

Felix took out his wallet and gave the bill to the girl, when he was putting his wallet back the girl caught his attention clearing her throat.

“You are missing ten bucks” She said chewing a gum carelessly.

“Uh…” Felix tapped all his pockets “Fucking soda...” He whispered “Uhh…” He kept searching.

“Don’t worry about it” Mark took out ten dollars from his wallet.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no” Felix looked at Mark, then at the bill, then at Mark again and then to the girl “No, no, no, NO!”

“I’m serious, here” Mark approached the bill to Felix.

“No, take that away from me!” Felix blushed, feeling he was being rude again “I… I can’t take it. N-no way”

“It’s no problem, I swear" Mark insisted laughing and handed the bill to the girl.

“Oh my gooood” Felix said, covering his red face.

“Stop it!” Mark giggled placing a hand on Felix’s head making him feel hot all over his body.

“Have a good afternoon” The girl raised the bag with the game and Felix took it, quickly, he apologized to the girl as he left and she waved her hand.

“Probably I will never see you again but I’m going to pay you somehow” Felix said, eyes blurry for all the heat in his head.

“I said stop it! You don’t owe me anything, calm down, geez” Mark rolled his eyes, faking annoyance, Felix just sighed.

There was silence for a few seconds “Hey, this was nice, I don’t actually interact in this way with my fans. And I definitely don’t pay for their videogame- JUST KIDDING! I’m kidding!!” Mark laughed as he watched Felix widening his eyes in anxiousness.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks a lot. I… feel honored” Felix giggled a bit “So, bye”

“See ya”

Both of them took a step on the same direction and they looked at each other.

“I’m going to go now” Mark said

“I know” Felix rolled his eyes. He crossed the street and turned his head to see Mark staring, slightly jumping in surprise and then waving at him. Felix giggled again and shook his head. He took out his earphones from his pocket, chose a good soundtrack and made his way to the hotel.

After walking for a few minutes, he started to feel a sinking sensation hurting his chest. He was never going to see Mark again, and all Felix did was stuttering and mumbling shit in front of him. He sighed. If Felix had the guts he would have pulled Mark against him, tugging his collar and furiously kiss him, just for a second. It wouldn’t matter if Mark would pull away; Felix just wanted to taste him, to be able to be with him like that.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Felix accidentally bumped into a guy who stared at him with green shiny anger “Sorry, I’m…” Felix tried to apologize but the guy walked away. Felix sighed and took both hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and looked at his hands “What….” The bag with the game had flown under a bench next to a magazine stand. Felix crouched and leaned to reach for his game, letting out a rasp moan when he got it. Still on the floor, he opened the case and checked on the disc “Looks fine to me…”

He got up facing the magazine stand, he held his bag with his mouth and bended over a little to clean the dirt stains on his knees.

“Okay, now this is weird” Felix quickly jerked his head up, bag still in his mouth, to see Mark staring at him while lighting a cigarette he apparently bought on the magazine stand “And that’s how you treat you videogames?”

The Swedish stood up, feeling a little embarrassed, but already getting a bit used to Mark’s presence “I dropped it by accident” he said, his nose wrinkling for the bitter smell of cigar “Since when do you smoke?”

“I don’t do it all the time, literally like twice a week if I get the chance” Mark explained himself, his voice showing a little ‘Sorry mom!’ tone “I don’t really like it but it’s kind of relaxing” He looked at the cigar, then at Felix, offering a drag.

“I quit, thanks”

“Okay. So….”

“Yeah, I gotta go” Felix left waving lazily at Mark. He walked rather fast, he didn’t want to interact with him anymore, he would probably feel worse.

After some minutes, he watched the hotel in the distance, he sighed happily, he was getting tired of the heat, the people and the noise, and he kind of wanted to pee.

He was approaching the hotel entrance when a familiar stench tickled his nose “Are you fucking serious?” He said to himself, breathlessly.

Mark turned to him, his face was slightly annoyed “Uh… dude, see, I… get you are my fan and I paid for your game and all but it’s getting kind of awkward and creepy”

“I’m not fucking following you!” Felix rolled his eyes, feeling he was being rude again but not actually caring anymore “I’m staying in this hotel” He crossed his arms in annoyance and a little awkwardness.

“Oh…” Mark’s face turned surprised “Me too” He took one last drag of his cigarette; he dropped it and smashed it with a foot.

Felix shivered, feeling cold; Mark was staying in the same hotel as him the whole time.

“My house isn’t far but I sometimes like to stay in a hotel, for comfort y’know?” Mark opened the hotel door and waited.

Felix realized after a few seconds and entered quickly “Thanks” he almost whispered.

“I don’t have to clean nor cook” He continued, entering the building after Felix “It’s cool, yeah, but not for too long. A week is okay”

“I see” Felix mumbled, letting Mark know he was listening.

“Yeah, what about you? I suppose you’ve been here since Friday” They approached to the elevator “Up?” Mark asked him.

Felix giggled “Yeah, Mark, I’m not sleeping in the parking lot-“ He stopped, startled by him calling Mark by his name, Mark also blinked in surprise “I mean…” The blond cleared his throat “Yeah, up” Mark pressed the button “And uh… actually we’re here since Thursday, we wanted to get early to the convention” He bit his lower lip; he wanted to say he went exclusively for him but that would be kind of weird and sad.

“I see” Mark said, imitating Felix’s earlier tone.

“It was a long trip for us, tho. We live in the UK, but I’m actually Swedish” Felix explained.

“I kn-“ Mark coughed, deleting what he was about to say from the conversation “Wow, that’s so cool! Your girlfriend is Swedish as well? She has this accent….. No offense at all!”

Felix frowned at ‘girlfriend’, like if that word should be forbidden in a conversation with Mark “No, I know what you mean, her accent is really noticeable. But no, she’s Italian”

A loud ‘DING’ startled both as the elevator doors opened, Mark waited again and Felix didn’t get it _again_ after some seconds.

“Oh!” Felix entered the elevator, then Mark “Sorry, thanks”

The elevator music was filling the silence and Mark tapped a foot “Those are…. Some nice elevator buttons”

“Thank god you said something! I fucking hate elevator music!”  Felix laughed.

“Yeah! I know!” Mark laughed too, low and dorkly like he always does.

“You can feel the dark lord Satan taking over your soul while you listen to this music” Felix shivered exaggeratedly.

“Oh my god” Mark couldn’t stop laughing; he shut his eyes tight, a huge smile on his face and his hands on his belly.

Suddenly the music stopped and they both looked at each other. Felix looked front, faking a horizon in his mind “God have mercy” He snapped with a really low and raspy voice “The Illuminati” He pointed at the triangle-shaped emergency button.

Mark laughed again, loudly, his voice getting high-pitched. Felix would normally be nervous as fuck around him, but making people laugh was something he did naturally and his heart felt comfortably warm at the sight of Mark laughing his ass off.

Mark was cleaning a tear off his eye when the elevator made the ‘DING’ sound again. Mark sighed, still giggling a little “My floor” Mark pointed and got out of the elevator, he stood there waving at Felix, he waved back, faking a smile. As the elevators doors were closing, Felix’s expression dropped, his chest hurt really bad.

The Swedish blinked when the doors stopped closing and opened again, revealing Mark with his hand on the elevator button “Y’know? I haven’t played that Battlefield” He pointed at Felix’s bag “But I bet I can kick your ass anyway” He flashed a smile.

Felix stared at him for a bit longer and grinned “You wish”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaamn, this really took a while to write and edit D:  
> I wrote this a month ago, that's why i mentioned Felix's blue hair.
> 
> I'm getting like... blocked or something. Is that..... i have so much to write!! I freaking love this two!! SO MUCH CANON, I SWEAR TO GOD. But I'll try to finish, edit and post chapters as fast as I can, so bear with me everybody! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please forgive me. I SUCK at writting sexy scenes, I'm sooo so bad at it xD But hey! I tried.

The hallway was ridiculously long for a hotel and Mark couldn’t stop talking about Battlefield, Felix just smiled whenever Mark turned to him with a ‘Right?’. He took out his phone, it was 4pm. He didn’t know what was he worrying about, Marzia was totally going to spend more time shopping; he was in the hotel and if she didn’t see him, she would call him so no big deal.

Mark looked at Felix, he was happy he was going to play with him; he didn’t know Felix well but playing with a fan wasn’t something he did everyday (or never, actually). And he was also happy to see him again and that they were hanging out together; getting over the thought of him being a creep, he was really funny like he thought he would be. The second impression was definitely the best, the first one was kind of awkward and Mark couldn’t get over the fact that Felix’s hair was fucking blue.

“What’s at the end of this corridor? Russia?” Felix sighed, noticing that the hallway apparently had no end.

“It’s here” Mark stopped “Room 302”

“Wow, you can read big numbers” Felix placed a hand on his mouth, embarrassed of how rude that was.

Mark laughed “Screw you”

Felix smiled and shrugged “Sorry”

Mark slid the card in the lock and opened the door “I’m going to step in first this time, to clear the path” He entered the room, Felix followed. The room was a bit bigger than Felix’s, it had two beds and a big-ass plasma television, it smelled like lotion and…. _Man_.

Mark kicked some clothes that were on the floor to a little pile on the corner, then he opened his arms. “Welcome…” He awkwardly hid a pair of trousers underneath the bed he slept on. “To my crappy hotel room”

“The introduction was okay” Felix mocked making his way to the other bed and sitting down “I can’t believe you haven’t played Dragon’s Teeth, dude” He took out the game from the bag and handed it to Mark.

“Some new stuff are crap and I don’t like taking risks” Mark opened the case and took the disc carefully and placed it on the PS4 which swallowed it with a slight ‘bzz’.

“*cough* Wuss *cough*”

“Hey! We’ll see who the wuss is!” Mark said making a dumb voice and pointing at Felix.

Felix won the first round easily “Oh, yeah, _slyna_!”

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

“Shut up, I won”

“This game is crap, let’s play another round!”

The next time, Mark won. He yelled loudly “YEEEAAAAH!! How does dirt tastes like, Felix??”

Felix felt a sting in his heart when Mark called him by his name, Mark didn’t seem to notice “It’s tasty like my butt crack, don’t worry, you’re gonna relish it very soon”

They spent the next hour and a half playing, some rounds won by Felix, some by Mark. At 5:45, the scoreboard was on Felix 8, Mark 5.

“Okay, okay. The one who wins the next round is the winner of all” Mark panted; sweat dripping from his forehead for raging so much.

“What? No! You’re just tired of losing. I’m three points ahead of you, I win!”

“The one who wins the next round will be….. The king of the entire universe currently expanding” Mark said in a serious tone turning his head slowly and dramatically to Felix. He looked really funny doing it, he was sitting on the floor and Felix was on the bed so Mark had to make his head do a full 180°.

“King of the universe, you say?” Felix looked at Mark half-lidded, suspicious.

“Oh, yeah” Mark’s voice turned low and Felix felt shivers down his spine.

“King of _everything_ in the universe?” Felix tilted his head back slightly “Even the squirrels?”

Mark’s face looked horrified - to say the least - by the comment, then challenging “Yes” He said sharply.

Felix half closed his eyes even more “So be it” He was about to start another round when Mark grabbed his ankle making him jump.  

“Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait” He stood up quickly and ran to a case on the other bed “waitwaitwaitwehweeh” He was talking way too fast making Felix giggle. He returned to where he was sitting, falling hard to the ground “Ouch” He said carelessly and Felix laughed out loud “We have to record this” Mark took out his laptop from the case.

‘We’ Felix thought to himself, sighing, feeling so happy Mark included Felix in that word ‘We’, ‘Us’, _‘Together’_.

Mark was staring at Felix “….Yeah..?” He asked impatiently.

“What?” Felix blinked.

“Let’s record it” Mark said excitedly, like a puppy wiggling its tail.

“Uh….I…..I don’t” Felix gulped “I don’t really like being recorded for the whole world to see…”

Mark laughed “It’s okay if you don’t want to show your face”

Felix looked at Mark and, for once in all those hours they’ve been together, he realized he was with Mark Fischbach; sure, Markiplier was the person he was attracted to but Mark was something else. He wanted every inch of the youtuber’s body in so many ways, he wanted to be with him every day. He loved Mark for what he was and what he did, and he wanted to make Felix part of it.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Mark approached Felix, concerned.

“I’m…..” Felix raised a hand to his cheek feeling wet “Yeah….I just….” He looked at Mark and he looked back, staring at the shiny and damp blue. “Th-The fucking graphics, man” Felix rubbed and eye “It’s making me dizzy” He laughed.

“You don’t want to play anymore?”

“No” I mean….” He sighed “Let’s record that shit”

Mark smiled widely and started preparing everything; he connected some stuff and put the camera in place.

“That should do…” Mark positioned the camera near the bed where they were sitting “Ready?”

Felix sighed again “Yeah, b-“

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and here with me is Felix” He turned to point at Felix who waved a hand awkwardly “I met him here in LA on last Friday’s Vidcon” He was talking eagerly like in all his videos “Right, Felix?”

Felix blinked “Uh, yeah”

“He’s shy now but he’s been kicking my- UMM!! I mean, I’ve been kicking his ass on Dragon’s Teeth, a Battlefield game I hadn’t played until today. I have to say you’re really good, Felix”

“Thanks, Ma-“

“We’ve been playing for a long time but we’ve decided next round will be the ultimate round. And my ‘King of the squirrels’ title is in danger so wish me luck, everybody. Ready, Felix?”

“I was born ready” Felix said in a sassy way.

“Okay…” Mark laughed.

The round began and Felix was furiously attacking Mark –not really, Mark was just really bad at it-.

“Come on, come on!!” Mark grunted shooting at where he thought Felix was.

“SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!!” Felix jumped from a building and shot at Mark, killing him.

“NO! NO! THAT’S BULLSHIT!!” Mark raged and threw the controller. Felix laughed non-stop and Mark was all angry with his arm crossed. “Another round!”

“No! You’ve been saying that for half an hour, I won! I’m the king of the universe and the squirrels!”

“Felix, have mercy on me! The whole world is watching me! My fans, my mom, _MY MOM_!!”

Felix laughed then sighed “Okay, but if I win, that I will, what else will I get?”

“Uh….” Mark looked around and then turned to Felix “This body!” He said, flexing his arms.

Felix blushed deeply, his pale face showing a bright red on his cheeks “That’s….”

“That’s a yes! Everyone wants this bodeeeh, amirite?” He winked at the camera making a weird duck face and flexing his arms again.

Felix laughed nervously “If you say so…”

“Buuuuuut” Mark stood up and searched for something on a minifridge in a corner of the room, he returned and handed Felix a beer “Let’s do this more interesting” He raised a brow to the camera.

Mark took a swig from his beer, when he turned to look at Felix, he was chugging the bottle carelessly, finishing it in less than a minute.

“Dude! Take it easy, what are you? Norse?”

Felix took out the bottle from his mouth with a gasp “Swedish, motherfucker” he spat.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys, Felix is _Swedish_ ” He said that last word in an exaggeratedly dramatic-mocking way.

The round started, it was long and Mark was raging again because he couldn’t find Felix.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??!!”

“What makes you think I’ll tell you?” Felix giggled.

“Remember, Felix, my mom!” Mark cried.

“I don’t care about your mom!”

“What did you say about my mom??” Mark wasn’t staring at anything but the screen.

“I said she’s a beautiful and respectable woman, you have a problem with that?”

Mark laughed angrily, still searching for Felix. In the course of the round, they ended up drinking something near to eight beers each, so they were fairly drunk when Felix accidentally shot; revealing his position and Mark killed him.

“YEAH! YEAH!! **FUCK YEEAAAHH!!** ”

“No, that didn’t- That…” Felix mumbled.

“Oh, yeah! I won!” Mark sang while doing a silly dance “Okay! So, that’s it! I’m still ‘King of the Squirrels’! Woo!! Okay…. Well. Thank you everybody so much for watching! We’re going to stop now; I don't think we can go on anymore. Can we, Felix?”  He turned to Felix.

“I don’t think so, _Merkiplier_ ” Felix said Mark’s nickname in a funny way, making the youtuber laugh.

“I agree! Thank you again, and as always I will see YOU, in the next video. Bye-BYE!” The brunet waved at the camera as he finished his outro, Felix also waved and when Mark finished waving he fell backwards to the bed with a tired moan. Felix looked back before gravity made him fall as well next to Mark. “Oh my God, I don’t think I can even raise my arms anymore. I’m kind of…very drunk”

“Lame! I’m barely tipsy” Felix’s head was spinning a little and his tongue was moving lazily as he talked.

“My head is going to kill me tomorrow” Mark moaned again rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, a lot sounds emerged from his phone, startling him; he lazily took it to see them and accidentally dropped it to the floor “Whoopsie Daisy… There it goes”

“What was it?” Felix asked, getting drunker every minute that passed.

“Emails-“ Mark hiccupped “Oh, excuse me. Emails and messages and…. Stuff, you know”

“Oh, yeah, the famous guy gets a lot of fan mail, I guess” Felix rolled his eyes, or at least he thought he did.

“More than I should” Mark yawned “And a lot of nudes” He frowned, feeling really drunk.

“Girls these days” Felix tried to laugh, hiding a bit of jealousy on his voice.

“No, no, no. Boys too...” Mark turned his gaze from the ceiling to his left, facing Felix “And…. Can I tell you a little secret?”

Felix nodded, lazy and intrigued at the same time, frowning as well because of Mark’s bitter alcohol breath.

The American shook his way nearer Felix, his lips touching Felix’s earlobe causing the Swedish to shiver and gasp silently, making his drunk blush even darker. “I kind of like it…” Mark’s hot breath tickled Felix’s ear, he suppressed a moan sighing; he felt too much anxiety, he was breathing fast, Mark’s body was too close to his, he was getting hot and he could swear he had a half-boner on his jeans right now.

He sighed again shakily, he turned to Mark and noticed his eyes were closed; he stared at the youtuber’s face, shiny for the sweat and the light from the window reflecting on his large forehead. He had put his glasses up to the top of his head before he dropped to the bed and Felix could see his long eyelashes, his full brows, his dark circles, everything was perfect if it was his.

Felix sighed once more and looked away, facing the window on his right. The heat of the body next to him was as warm as the colors of the sunset. He felt his eyelids heavy and his head was spinning without even actually moving.

A sudden weight made the bed creak and when he less expected it, two strong arms were placed near both sides of his head. He blinked at Mark, who had his torso near his, his legs still resting next to him on the bed and his eyes staring deeply into the blond’s.

Felix’s body went numb, he was staring back at Mark, the afternoon sunlight making his face look bright orange and his brown eyes turned into honey. Mark was panting and he looked exhausted; his eyes closed a little for the light reflected on the window.

The Swedish’s icy blue eyes moved from Mark’s eye to the other repetitively, expecting an answering gaze from Mark.

Felix opened his mouth to say something when the pair of hands were replaced  by elbows and Mark’s lips collapsed on Felix’s, hard, immediately introducing his tongue in Felix’s open mouth, licking the blond’s lower lip in the process. Felix let out a shaky moan, Mark moved his hips and legs, positioning himself between Felix’s legs; his thighs were burning and his dick was pulsing.

Mark was nibbling Felix’s lower lip, when he bit it; Felix squeezed Mark’s upper-arm and moaned loudly. Mark let out a drunk grunt, his lips moving down to Felix’s neck who threw his head back, giving the other man more space to kiss and lick. Felix felt the brunet planting (a little too) wet kisses all over his neck and moving his hand to his stomach, then his zipper, unzipping it.

Probably that would’ve been a good time to take away Mark’s hand and tell him to stop, except he didn’t want him to stop. He couldn’t feel or think anything anymore, all he was doing was just a mere impulse, feeling like if all the blood in his body was concentrating only on his cock.

Mark sat back, Felix’s legs still on his sides, he continued to unzip the blond’s pants; he finally undo them and took them down as much as Felix’s butt let him.

“Cute…” Mark mumbled drunkenly, watching a tiny spot on Felix’s underwear wet by precum. The brunet’s face turned slightly pink when he lifted his sight from the other man’s bulge to see Felix’s half-lidded, but at the same time, shocked eyes; his chest moving up and down, fast. Mark leaned to kiss Felix, aiming for the lips, ending on his chin; his lips spiked by Felix’s short beard hair but he couldn’t feel his lips anyway. He sat back again and slowly started taking off his hoodie, not for a sexy effect, but because he was drunk as fuck, he managed to take it off and he looked at the blue orbs again with blind desire.

“Mark...” Felix drooled, watching what he could of Mark’s torso, the already dark sky making visible just a half-illuminated silhouette. Mark unzipped his pants as well, his dick harder than Felix’s -if possible-. He slid a hand into Felix’s trousers, making the other gasp, sucking thick air. The American groped Felix’s member clumsily and proceeded to take out his own, giving it a quick stroke and putting it together with Felix’s, like if he was comparing. Felix was. The Swedish’s cock was paler than Mark’s – it was looking a little pink at the moment, tho -, his was slightly longer, but Mark’s was thicker. Mark took their cocks together with one hand, cleaning a drop of precum from both heads with his thumb. Mark stroked their dicks, he grunted and Felix whimpered, feeling weird instead of good; Mark didn’t quite have the skills when intoxicated.

The American stroked again three times more before impatiently grabbing the bottom of Felix’s shirt and taking it up to Felix’s chest, revealing his flat and wan stomach with some hair down his belly button. Mark moved forward, unconsciously bucking his hips and thrusting his dick with Felix’s, making them both moan. He panted desperately and took Felix’s wrist, placing the blond's hand on his abdomen, letting him feel his toned and sweaty muscles; light and shadow alternating on Felix’s moving hand and the youtuber’s abdominal muscles. Mark guided Felix’s hand to his member, Mark taking Felix’s and starting to stroke, nice and slow.

Felix kept moaning loudly, occasionally biting his lip to stop himself and trying to concentrate on jerking Mark off as well, failing miserably; the combination of pleasure and booze making him crazy.

After a bit, Mark placed his hand over the one that was messily caressing his prick, stroking, teaching him; Felix stroked like Mark taught him. Soon, both were panting and grunting, their abdomens tensing and their orgasms building. Mark made one final, firm stroke on Felix’s cock, making the Swedish grunt and finish on his hand with a moan, unable to keep rhythm anymore. The youtuber, aware of that, helped Felix again taking his hand and stroking eagerly on the section near the head, groaning and finally cumming on Felix’s stomach.

Mark panted and collapsed on Felix’s side, his mind suggesting to move, his body not wanting to cooperate. After a few seconds, Felix could hear Mark snoring but he couldn’t see much except for red, shiny, floating numbers: _**8:05**_. His body jerked, the concern dissolving part of the alcohol off his body. He sat up on the bed, his pants were wide open, his trousers were damp and his shirt was getting dirty with the semen on his stomach. He fixed himself agitatedly and hurried to the door, freezing when he opened it, he turned to see Mark still lying on the bed and staring at him exhaustedly. Felix blinked and closed the door slowly. He rushed down the hallway to the elevator; Marzia must be waiting for him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been around! I know it's short!
> 
> It's just something calm to start with after all this time. It's just... I was blocked and all but this chapter means I'm officially back!
> 
> Also, my phone was stolen on Gay Pride Parade and I know it's like 'So what?' but it's kinda hard trying to look for the right words when you don't have your translator next to you on bed as you write and I only use my laptop to edit so... yeah.
> 
> I want to include more Jack bc I'm totes in love w him rn but idk how, I seek for suggestions (it won't affect the main ship, of course [Or not too much, shhhhh])

“I was about to call you” Marzia placed her phone on the table “Where were you?” She asked calmly, sitting on the bed and taking off his boots. The sound of plastic bags filling the silence in the room; Marzia bought a lot of stuff, again.

“I… uhh….” Felix walked through the entrance slowly, eyeing Marzia’s bags, then her “…..Got bored”

“You don’t have to lie, you just didn’t wanted to go buy shoes with me”

“Was I that obvious?” Felix said sarcastically falling on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, hearing plastic bags and clothes, before he asked “At what time are we leaving?”

There was a total silence and Felix turned to see Marzia covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes wide “I totally forgot….” She said in a really high-pitched tone, shocked and apologetic “Sorry!” She threw herself next to Felix burying her face on Felix’s stomach “Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

Felix felt a bit of annoyance, but at the same time, he was kind of relieved Marzia didn’t book the flight to the UK “It’s okay, really” He stroked her hair gently and Marzia immediately faced him, the quick movement of her head made her long hair fly everywhere.

“No! It’s not!” She pouted “Felix, I’m so sorry. I knew you wanted to get there before Brad left London. Gosh! Sorry” She buried her face on her hands, her shoulders were shaking.

Felix looked at her and smiled, grabbing Marzia’s nape and lifted her head to kiss her forehead “I swear it’s okay. I bet we can go to the States and visit the bearded bastard next month. So no prob, love” The blond smiled at her sweetly.

Marzia made her way next to him and hugged him “Okay. I’m sorry, anyway” She said, giving little pecks on his hairy cheek.

If you say ‘sorry’ again I’m going to chew your hair” Felix said lazily, his acts performed earlier that night were making him sleepy.

“Sorr- FELIX! NO!” Marzia laughed, pulling her brown locks out of Felix’s mouth.

“You smell like shampoo…” Felix yawned.

“You smell like……. Alcohol….” Marzia stopped talking playfully with a bit of confusion in her voice “…..Where were you...?”

“...Out” Felix was drifting to sleep, his eyes were closed and he was hardly speaking.

“…Okay…” Marzia’s voice was quiet and child-like.

“Mhm…” Felix started to snore a bit.

“…Felix?” Marzia almost whispered.

“Mhm..?”

“I love you…”

“ _Mmm…_ ”

*

Felix opened his eyes entirely when he woke up, a little disturbed. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy and sweaty. He tried to lift his head when an overwhelming warm and thick pain made his head throb.

“Uughh…” He grunted, pressing his index fingers to his temples “Mmm, Marzia, could you-“ He rolled to his side just to notice he was the only one lying on the bed. The room was still a little dark; a hint of the morning light peeking out from the drapes illuminated the lower half of his body. He stretched and sat down slowly, his head still throbbing.

“Marzia!” He shouted with a raspy voice.

“What is it?!” Marzia came out from the bathroom with a towel around her chest and drying her ombre hair with another.

“Oh” He leaned and rubbed his hands on his face “Why are you taking a shower so early?”

“It’s….12 pm……” She said after a pause, not looking at Felix “You kind of… slept a lot”

“Mmmm….” He groaned, his palm spread all over his sweaty face, the faint smell of manhood on it tickling his nose and making his heart pound hard. He raised his head quickly at the sound of Marzia’s boots walking to the door “Hey, where are you going?”

Marzia looked at Felix over her shoulder “…Out” Felix blinked at her and she took her beige purse, shoving her keycard in one of the pockets on its sides “I know you don’t want to come” She opened the door “I’m going to check what can I do about the flight later” She said before closing the door behind her.

“Ma- “ Felix’s voice was silenced by the door slamming shut. Almost as soon as the room was filled with silence, he left himself fall to the mattress; a painful tightening sensation covered his chest sending a bolt of coldness all the way to his abdomen. His hands brushed over his shirt, a breathless sob escaped his lips as he felt some stiff spots on it. He pulled the bottom of the shirt roughly in desperation, impotency and a slight feeling of humiliation. The tightness and pressure of his muscles made his skin hurt and burn. He stopped pulling when he heard the fabric tearing apart. He sobbed again, shakily for the effort.

Eventually his sight went blurry with all the tears running down his waxy skin. He didn’t even know why he was so upset, why he felt gross, why did he felt like if someone just punched him right in the stomach and pulled out all the air from his body? He was sure he felt like shit for upsetting Marzia. That was no it, though. He had fought with Marzia a lot of times before, and much worse. The real reason had a name that he didn’t allow his mind to even project its letters, but as much as he wanted to fight it back, he started remembering everything that happened last night. He soon found it difficult to breathe for the lump in his throat, making him cough; he turned to his side and lifted himself to a position where his legs were still resting on the bed, his arms were supporting his upper body, his head hanging. He felt sick. Staying in bed wouldn’t make him any good, he knew that. He slowly pushed the heavy quilts off him and got on his feet. The violent stretching of muscles in his heart making it difficult to move around; also, the hint of hangover fog in his head was really not helping.

He walked lazily to the bathroom. The whole hotel had a mechanism where when you enter a room –except from the main one- the light would turn on immediately, so when Felix stepped in, the white glowing light blinded him for half a second making him grunt.

“ _Vad i-_  “ He held the door frame to steady himself and put his other hand on the boudoir, he stared at the sink for a bit, gagging purposely to see if he wanted to puke. He finally lifted his head to see his tired reflection on the wide mirror. The puffiness in his eyes made them look red and stand out on his pale face as well as his nose and different little spots on his cheeks; his scruffy  beard covered his jaw and chin as unevenly as his moustache did and a yellowish tone could be noticed on his visage.

The Swedish tilted his head and furrowed his brows; he hated watching himself like this. It was like looking at some HD definition of himself. Feelings made him look so disgustingly genuine.

He sighed and blinked at the reflection of the tub, a bath sounded like a marvelous idea.

*

Mark startled as his phone started making all kinds of noises, he was in a diagonal position, his body occupying all the bed except for a tiny space in the foot of it “Wha….” He mumbled as he reached down for his phone “Why is it….” He managed to take it and unlock it without opening his dry and red eyes, thing he eventually did to see what was happening on his phone. Some notifications, as always, and there was a message.

 

_Don’t forget about lunch plans, asshole. **10:17**_

 

He tried to focus on the name, his heavy and puffy eyelids making it difficult until he got it ‘Jack’.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhit…” He looked at the clock, still half asleep. It was 12:32, they were going to meet at 2:00 at a rather far place. He grunted, irritated and sat on the bed rubbing his eyes, a slight creaking coming out form the friction and lack of lubrication on his eyeballs.

His gray hoodie was nowhere to be found and there was a bunch of empty bottles on the floor “I….” He frowned “Oh….fffuck...!”  He pressed his palms on his eyes, a thrill of coldness rushed over his spine and he started to sweat cold “…Great, Mark...You are just….. Incredible” He babbled, his head hurt like hell. He got on his feet quickly, making his head spin and a thick feeling was moving from the pit of his stomach to his throat. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, making some of the bottles on his way fall and a broken glass noise echoed in the room. Mark fell hard on his knees in front of the toilet and puked. He did it three more times before backing up and resting his head on the wall, he wiped the disgustingly sweet and burning flavor off his lips with his hand. A salty-clean smell on his fingers caught up his attention and he twisted his mouth in revulsion.

He finally stood up and walked to the mini fridge to get some water. He took a bottle and walked back to the bathroom as he carelessly drank it. Suddenly, a pinch of pain stung his foot and he jumped back whimpering in pain, a piece of glass had cut the sole of his foot. He sat on the bed and looked at it “Fucking piece of….” He sighed instead of finishing the sentence, looking at the blood dripping and staining the carpet. He walked carefully and with difficulty to the bathroom, he took a quick shower and then proceeded to check on the wound as he sat on the corner of the bathtub and cleaned it as best as he could. When he was out of the shower he wrapped gauze on it tightly.

He jumped slightly when a loud sound emerged from his phone, resting on top of the toilet, and he answered it quickly when he saw the image of the baby-faced Irish.

“Hello?” He answered, waiting for the scolding of his life.

“Mark, you better be on your way, dude” The raspy voice on the other side of the phone sounded a little threatening.

“I…Yeah, I’m….Totally uh….”

Jack sighed “You’re still on the hotel, aren’t ya'?...... The bathroom to be precise”

“I… How did you…”

“I could say ‘cause I know you well enough but it’s actually for the echo in your voice. I even find it strange, you are always really punctual”

“Oh, man, I’m sorry” Mark grunted, his head still pulsing lightly “I think I had way too many drinks last night”

“You went drinking without me??”

“No, I-“

“I’m hurt, Mark! Wounded even!” Jack exaggerated, interrupting Mark.

“Shut up!” Mark laughed “I…. actually just drank in my room”

“Oh. Oooohhh okay. Now I get it” Jack said teasingly.

“No! It wasn’t like th-“ He stopped for a moment, feeling pressure in his abdomen as flashing images of last night’s events flew across his mind.

“No, it’s okay, Mark” He chuckled “Tell you what, forget about the park. I’m going to your hotel and get you out, what do you say?”

Mark smiled thankful “That’s an amazing idea, dude”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute”

“Bye” He hung up and brought himself up and into the main room. He fell face first on the bed and inhaled deeply, noticing a faint foreign and fresh scent. He opened his eyes and as he exhaled he saw a golden hair in the edge of the mattress, trembling at his breath. He took it with his thumb and index finger; he looked at it closely and frowned at how yellow the daylight made it look.

He sighed, dropped his hand and scratched the back of his head with the other and lazily messed his damp hair. He brought up his hand again to notice he didn’t have the hair anymore, he blinked twice and leaned down to stare at the floor, searching for it; the peach tiling didn’t really helped him and what started as a careless hunt was slightly frustrating him. He got as much of his upper body as he could out of the bed and onto the floor to look for the blond hair. He suddenly fell down hitting his back on the floor.

“Fuckin’-“ He groaned arching his back and startled when someone knocked the door.

“Mark?” A shrill voice shouted “It’s Jack!”

Mark groaned again and shouted “Coming!” He got up slowly, finding it hard to support on his hurt foot.

He hopped one-legged to the door and opened it a bit to see Jack’s wide and child-like smile ,framed by his ginger-brown hair, fade and he frowned as he looked at Mark trying to balance on one foot and the other one wreathed in gauze.

“What the fuck happened??” He pushed the door open and stared intensely at the covered foot, his arched brows making his expression look almost cartoonish.

“I stumbled across some broken bottle because I’m, oh, so smart.”

“Damn, what a freaking idiot you are, Mark” Jack walked pass him and into the room, holding two plastic bags.

“What you got there?” Mark rubbed his eye.

“Oooh, well, Mr. Fischbach-“ He giggled at how he called Mark and continued “I just brought a shit ton of beer to entertain ourselves on this lovely afternoon”

The thought of alcohol made Mark’s stomach writhe and blood-flavored saliva started filling his mouth “Ugh, please no, dude. If I get myself anywhere near alcohol, I’m seriously going to puke….again!” He gagged and gulped “Could we just get a nice meal? I’m starving and my body needs to recover”

“Uh, well” Jack looked down at his bags “I only got booze in here but we can go out, sure!” He walked to the mini fridge to get all he brought inside, while Mark walked to the bathroom to get properly dressed. And by properly, meant a pair of olive green trousers, a brown ‘Attack on Titan’ T-shirt and sandals.

“Not too elegant,  _bro_ ” Jack giggled when he turned at Mark.

“Ugh, it still hurts a bit” Mark ignored Jack’s comment, leaning to the bed and putting his hands on the edge, supporting his body while he lifted his injured foot a little.

“You want me to help you?”

“Nah, I’m alright” Mark waved at Jack “It’s just going to be a pain in the ass to walk” He tried to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose instinctively and that’s when he noticed that he didn’t have them on “What-“ He looked around and finally spotted them resting underneath of the other bed “Would you mind?” He pointed at them and turned to Jack.

“Uh, sure” Jack ducked all the way and picked Mark’s glasses up. Mark could have sworn, maybe for half a second, that the Irish’s hips wiggled lightly as he reached down “Wow, dude. It looks like you had quite a night, didn’t ya’?” He blew a bit of dust off the crystals “There you go”

“It wasn’t….” Mark took his glasses from Jack, cleaned them further with his shirt and put them on “….Like that” He sighed

“Hey, man. Don’t worry about it” The thinner one grabbed Mark’s shoulder and shook him tenderly “We can talk about this with a nice burger, and cake! My treat, what do you say?”

Mark looked at him and smiled “You know I’m not going to let you pay all by yourself”

“Yep, now let’s go” He opened the door and helped Mark out before closing it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. There are a few things I want to say about this chapter. 
> 
> Okay, remember how I mentioned Ken on the last chapter? If you don't, it's better bc I changed some stuff. Felix and Ken haven't met until now in this AU.  
> So, I changed Ken for Brad (BradWOTO) on last chapter. Yeah, I know Brad is British but shhhhh.
> 
> Idk why I perceived like... some tension in the story. So I tried to make this chapter kind of a comic relief. Well, not that much. I'm not funny at all :(
> 
> Also! Could this also be an AU where Mark is at least 3 inches taller than Felix? xD
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

Felix was hypnotized by the distorted sight of his legs inside the water, some soap and a bit of blue tint floating around him. Thank God, the dye was coming off.

He was drifting away. He didn’t want to think about last night nor Mark, he didn’t want to think about anything. He tried to cancel all the things in his mind and it failed. He remembered how gritty Mark’s cheeks were against his, the way he caressed him and his slippery but strong hand squeezing his dick….

“Ugh!” He punched the wall. _Why?_

He felt guilt, so much guilt, not even meeting Mark would have been better than what he was going through. He fucked it up. Well, it’s not like he actually thought that Mark could ever notice him, from all those millions who wanted the same. That was something that even in his wildest dreams could be nothing but a consideration.

Only, this wasn’t a dream, this was a complete nightmare. There was a dense mist surrounding his heart, as well as his mind. He wanted Mark and he screwed it up.

He brushed his cheek with his fingertips and noticed he was getting really wrinkly so he reached for the peach towel on top of the toilet and got out of the tub. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt the chill air and his pale skin flushed. He sat on the bed and sighed while drying his hair. He put on a white long-sleeved thick shirt, beige skinny jeans and brown loafers. Felix eyed his PS4 and bit his lower lip but as soon as he reached the controller, the grumble of his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t have breakfast yet, or…. Brunch, or whatever.

He hesitated a little, he didn’t really wanted to go out. Another rumble. “Okay, okay!” He looked at his belly. He carelessly walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving the room, he tapped his back pocket to check if his key card was there. He walked lazily through the hallway; the elevator was at the end of it. He watched it stop and walked faster to catch it, he abruptly stopped, the quick move made him fall and he crawled to hide behind a wall, Mark was in the elevator.

“ _Fan!...._ ” He whispered and hit the back of his head to the wall. _What are the fucking odds?_

"Dude, stop pressing the buttons. What the fuck? I' m hungry" A rasp high-pitched voice complained.

"It's so much fun" A deep chuckle made Felix's chest ache; he carefully got on his feet and walked to the stairs on the other side of the hallway.

"You're a freaking child...... Okay, you had your fun, now press the first floor button"

"......I just did"

"Mark!"

"Dude, I' m pressing! It's jammed..."

"Ugh!! Great, well done, Mark. We'll have to use the stairs" Jack got out and Mark followed.

"Why is it MY fault?"

"It wasn't me who was pressing all the freaking buttons like a 5 year old"

"Well-" They were going down the stairs when Mark recognized the back of the blond's hair ".... Felix?"

Felix froze and didn't turn around. If his entire body wasn't pulsing at his heartbeat's rhythm and didn't feel his lungs in his throat, he could have sworn he just crapped his pants.

"Ummm....." Jack stopped as well, looking at Felix and back at Mark in confusion "Is he your friend or.....?..........Mark?"

"I....Uh, j-just wait for me outside, okay?" Mark turned to Jack, smiling.

"O....kie Dokie, then. But hurry up, I'm starving" He jogged down the stairs; he said "Hi" when he passed infront of Felix, just barely watching and frowning at the familiar face.

They were still not moving. Mark was standing in the first step, holding the rail, lifting his injured foot a little. Felix was at the end of that part, he was just about to turn and get to the next level and continue his way downstairs; he wanted to, as fast as possible.

"Hey......" Mark's sandal stepped on the next stair, Felix trembled but didn't say anything "Your hair's not that blue anymore" A half smile could be heard in his voice. Felix listened to him going one step down, two steps, three, four,  he was getting closer. Felix dragged his right foot forward and Mark stopped "Felix.....? Hey, it's Mark" The Swedish's veins were hurting and he was afraid they were about to explode.

"......Hey, listen...... If it's because of last night....." Mark reached to touch Felix's shoulder, he turned quickly, almost aggressively, startling Mark. He looked at Mark's foot, then at his eyes. The brunet blinked and stared at Felix's, then his lips; he looked away and stuck his toungue out enough to moisturize his lips and chuckled "Is this really because I won?"

Felix felt like if his brows were about to become one from how much he furrowed them , they were also slighlty arched. His lips were parted and his nose wrinkled. He couldn't imagine how his face was lookig, he was concentrating more on the horribly bitter taste on his mouth "I......" He tried "Y-yeah.....I guess so" He relaxed, he prayed the Gods he had "I'm a bad loser....." His voice was still incredulous.

"Hey, it's okay!" Mark laughed, hopped next to Felix and patted his back hard, _manfully_ "You just have to get good, man" He laughed again "Just kidding, we both know I only won because you were distracted but shhhh" He walked pass Felix and gestured with his finger pressed on his lips.

Felix faked a smile and nodded "Okay" He whispered and followed Mark with his eyes as the youtuber made his way infront of him. Mark lifted his gaze to Felix's eyes, his mouth opened to say something but a heavy warm wave traveled from his abdomen to his face, making his cheeks blush slightly. He cleared his throat, looked away and turned to Felix again with a polite smile.

"It was nice to see you, again"

Felix made a phony smile again"Yeah"

Mark grabbed the rail, about to continue his track downstairs "Hope we meet again soon "

The corners of Felix's lips lifted up unpleasantly, he didn't say anything. Mark smiled once more and left.

*

Jack noticed the disappointment in Mark's face when the taxi stopped at a cafe and giggled "Calm down, this place ACTUALLY has complete meals, and the best burgers I've ever tasted so quit your bitching" He helped Mark out of the car then paid the driver.

"Have a good one , boys"

"You too!" Both of them shouted as the cab drove away.

Mark opened the door and let Jack enter first. The place was big but just enough, it had a nice and fresh combination of brown and green that made Mark wish it wasn't some vegetarian bullshit.

"There are vegetarian options but it's not a vegetarian place" Jack murmured knowingly.

"Thank goodness" Mark said a little annoyed.

They sat on a table near a giant window, the day wasn't sunny but it was bright so the lighting was perfect.

"This, the 'Bacon Burger'" Jack pointed at Mark's menu "It's seriously delicious"

"Alright, I'm gonna try it"

After a few minutes, the waitress appeared. Her hair was slightly ginger and had pink dye on the tips of his bangs.

"What would you like to order?"

"Two 'Bacon Burgers', please" Jack said politely, he even straightened up like a kid when his mother tells him to thank someone.

"Alright" The girl wrote quickly on her notepad "Any drinks?" She raised her head to them again and brushed the pink out of her eye, her long pinky nail made a silent metallic noise when it hit her brow piercing.

"Do you have any beer?" Jack asked curiously. Knowing that, in any other place, the question would be ridiculous, but wanted to be sure anyway.

"Of course, 'Corona' is okay?"

"Yeap"

"So, two?"

"Oh, no!" Mark said "I want tea, please"

"Okay" The girl chuckled and smiled at him brightly "Coming right up" She ripped the sheet out of her notepad and placed her pen behind her ear.

"Thanks" Mark smiled back. The girl smiled again and winked at him before walking away. Mark blinked, kind of startled.

"Ooohhhh, Mark" Jack chuckled "She's pretty"

"I....Guess"

"Y'know, I've never seen you with.....Anyone" Jack thought about the last word for two entire seconds.

"I-"

A sudden scream caught their and everyone's attention in the cafe. In the other side of the place, there was a dark-skin guy with glasses standing in front of a kneeled bearded redhead man. The boy with glasses was covering his mouth and stared wide-eyed at the little velvet box the other man was holding; he nodded and the bearded man stood up, revealing his tallness, and hugged his partner. Everyone started clapping and the waitress from before offered the - now sobbing - couple slices of pie from the house to congratulate both of them.

In a matter of seconds, everything returned to normal and the sound of silverwear in porcelain and chattering was all over the cafe again. Mark stared at Jack like he had when the little man started clapping as well and Jack stared back.

"What is it?" The Irish pulled his beer jar that, as well as Mark's tea, arrived in the course of the scene.

"Say... Do you think it's okay for.....A guy to like guys?" Mark poured some sugar on his tea and began stirring. Jack looked at him incredulously, his expression was of determination, like if he was going to give a speech to Mark with repetitive 'Are you serious?' involved. "No, no! I don't mean it like that" Mark waved his hands "It's just that...What does it take? In what moment does a guy go 'Hey! I like...Men'...."

Jack stared at him for a minute "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No...What? No!" Mark frowned "It's..." He looked at the ceiling and then at Jack again "Would you be gay?"

Jack swallowed a swig of his beer, sighed in satisfaction and pursed his lips to lick the foam off them "I don't...Think that's how it works. What kind of question is that?"

Mark placed a hand on his mouth thoughtfully, his thumb pressed on his cheek "....Would you wear a dress? He finally snapped.

Jack raised a brow "Like...If I were a girl?"

"No. You, Sean, would you wear a dress?"

"Yes" Jack answered immediately and sipped his beer again.

"B- Why?"

"Why not?" Jack shrugged.

"It would be ridiculous"

"Why?"

"Because girls wear them" Mark’s voice was high-pitched

"Are you saying it's ridiculous to be a girl?"

"I-...! ....I ...Didn't...I would _never_...You.." Mark’s stutter continued when the waitress returned with their food and left again "...Nevermind"

*

Felix stayed where he was for about 10 minutes, after Mark left. He didn't want to go down, he was scared Mark would still be there. He was sure that if he saw the brunet again he would beat the shit out of him, or cry, or both. He sat down. His chest felt so incredibly heavy that if he just dropped to the ground, it would probably break all the way down to the first floor. He thought of returning home, to the UK, to normality. Then he thought of Mark's jawline, his heart trembled and his brain melted. He thought of Mark's arms, then a noose, then his lips, then...Bacon. Damn, he was hungry.

He sighed and startled when a _'ding'_ sound emerged behind him, the elevator was working again. He got up and walked to it, it was about to close and he ran, suddenly two strong hands got between both doors and pushed them open. The man was big, he had a bushy beard, his hair was short and curly, his brows full, his torso wide; his glasses didn't suit the rest of him at all. Felix stared just for half a second before running inside the elevator. The man let go and panted a little.

"Hey, thank you" Felix panted as well.

"No prob, dude" The man chuckled tiredly and Felix thought  that was the most American accent he have ever heard "But to be honest, I thought you were a girl"

Felix laughed "Oh, man, really? When will this stop happening to me?"

"It happens often?" The other laughed as well "Hey, it's an easy mistake to make! You ARE kind of cute after all"

"I don't know how to take that" Felix giggled.

"As a compliment. I'm Ken" The guy smiled widely.

"Names already? I could say you're hitting on me. Felix"

"Felix, huh? Never heard that name before"

"I've heard yours more than I should"

Ken laughed again "Are you always this sassy when someone's trying to get your phone number?"

"I- Wait, what?" His smile didn't disappear but his brows furrowed in surprise. "I'm starting to think you are actually hitting on me"

"And I was starting to think you weren't taking it seriously" Ken raised a brow, flirtatious.

" _Oh..._ " Felix was surprised, very surprised. Sure, boys have flirted with him before but never this directly, nor this sassy, nor this...Attractively before. Also, he never actually thought he was somewhere near bisexual because he convinced himself that Mark was the only man he liked, but maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, who knew? He was sure as hell he didn't. What he knew was that the only man he's liked was a fucking douchebag, he humiliated and made Felix feel like shit just 15 minutes ago. He had to move on, as much as the horrible, suffocating feeling on his throat won't let him. Move on. _Move on?_ With who? This guy? He already had a girlfriend, they've been 3 years together. Then why was he accepting this guy's invitation to lunch? Probably? Because he was starving.

*

Mark sighed happily as he and Jack walked out of the cafe.

"I will believe everything you say from now on. That burger was just unbelievably delicious" He said satisfyingly. He was still hobbling a little but he felt way better.

"Told ya'" Jack giggled "Hey, you wanna go somewhere and fool around?"

"I would love to..." Mark looked at his phone and grunted "But I have to record tomorrow's video"

"Oh, it's okay"

"You can come if you want..."

"Thanks, but I also have to record some stuff, and pack! I'm leaving on Saturday"

"Daw, okay. But promise me you will call me to help you with that. We have to spend your last day on America together, you dick"

Jack chuckled "I will, I promise"

"For your gold at the end of the rainbow?"

Jack laughed loudly "You racist fuck! Yeah! I promise"

Mark laughed as well and waved Jack goodbye as the Irish walked away. He waited for a cab, he eventually got one and asked the guy to take him to the hotel. It was 3:40 when he arrived, when he entered he turned to see at the crystal walls of the hotel's restaurant and wondered why didn't he and Jack ate there instead, he remembered the burger and forgot everything else.

There was a couple coming out of the restaurant, his stomach wouldn't have done a double backflip if the couple wasn't actually Felix with a tall and attractive bearded man. He saw them take the elevator and he just stood there with a burning feeling running form his neck, to his arms and finally his fingers, making his hands sweat. He walked to the elevator when it opened after Felix and the man took the previous one. As soon as the door was closed, he threw his head back to the mirror wall, his eyes moved everywhere, as if an answer to his unusual feelings was hidden in a corner of the elevator.

The door opened and he straightened, the bearded man that was with Felix entered with a big smile. Mark looked at him in disgust, he wanted to punch his idiot grin out of his face.

"Good afternoon" Ken said.

"Yeah" Mark answered rudely.

Ken didn't seem to care about Mark's response and took his phone out next to a little piece of paper, Mark looked down at Ken's phone as he wrote a phone number on it and saved it as 'Felix (:'. Mark clenched his fists and was more than determined to start a fight with him, not knowing exactly why. A loud _'ding'_ startled him and before he knew it, the man was gone.

The doors closed again and he sighed, his right temple was hurting, he touched his forehead, it was hot. He reached down to his trousers' pockets and took his key card "What...?" He then noticed it was from room 168 and not his. He pressed the button of the floor where Ken got in as quickly as he could and after a worrying noise, the elevator started going down.

The doors were not even completely opened but he squeezed through them and walked, walked faster and finally ran, stopping suddenly when he saw the blond in front of his door watching his key card in confusion. When Felix's eyes turned to meet his, he felt a bulge pulsing on his throat and wondered how can his heart jump so high by just watching those icy blue hues.

Mark stepped forward and hissed at his lacerated foot pressed on the floor, bleeding. He didn't feel it when he was running. Felix looked at it wide-eyed in concern. Mark shook his head and walked to Felix who pressed himself to the door, hurt just by the sight. The brunet got in front of the other man and approached him slowly. The Swedish was at the edge of tears, he faced away when Mark came near his lips, making the stronger man press his forehead on top of his head. The youtuber's hand moved to Felix's side and introduced the card in the lock, opening it. Felix almost fell, Mark closed the door behind him and Felix kept backing away.

"Felix..." Mark mumbled, his voice sounded like and abysm and Felix's heart sank, stopping his entire body with a jerk.

Mark reached Felix's wrists and brought his face near the blond's, he placed a quick peck on the side of the other's mouth. "Shut up..." He whispered when he heard a little whine from Felix "That wasn't even a kiss" He planted another quick kiss on Felix's lips, other on their side again, and another, peck behind peck. The Swedish flinched and leaned back with every kiss, trying to get his face out Mark's reach.

The American's hands brusquely grasped the collar of Felix's shirt and pulled him until their lips crashed together. The blond's gasp was a great opportunity for Mark to press his tongue against the other's, Felix's muffled moan filled both mouths making the brunet smirk.

Felix's body was bursting, he was surprised Mark's hands wandering down his shirt weren't melting. He found it weird how when the black-haired man turned him around and pressed against him, his hands didn't leave burnt marks on the wall. He could swear steam was coming out of his mouth with every moan.

Mark took his wrists again and held them in place on the wall, pressing his clothed hard on against Felix's ass, breathing hot air on the pale skin of his nape , nibbling it afterwards.

Felix arched his back lightly and threw his head back to rest on Mark's shoulder with a soft moan. He heaved "You always win, don't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD This took forever!!!  
> I've been so busy, I'm so sorry!  
> Also, I really don't know what else to come up with, and that scares me to hell bc either I won't finish this or it's going to start sucking a lot!! 
> 
> I believe that's why taking my time is for the best.  
> Also, I'm writting another fanfiction just to stretch my writting muscles. It's just going to be a one shot so no, I'm not abandoning this fic.  
> It's also Pewdieplier, I'll try to finish it quickly.
> 
> Thanks for the wait! And for the comments, I appreciate them a lot!

Mark gulped at the sight of the flushed wan face, he was still pressed against the Swedish, now face to face. The desire dripping off Felix’s visage, his eyes watery with want. The brunet stopped, all the lust flooded on his body drained as he stared blankly at the blond’s face; the blue eyes focused and flicked up to his.

“Felix…” The youtuber sighed; Felix kept staring at Mark, expecting “I…” His chest heaved, slow and wide “...I want you.”

Felix frowned for a split second, not knowing what Mark was talking about.

“ _Fuck_ , I want you!” The stronger man said firmly, stepping back “And I like you!” He walked away from Felix; he tugged his voluminous hair and rambled around the room “I do, I really do. Oh my God…” He finally sat on the king-sized bed with his head down, his fingers between his strands.

Felix was frozen, glued to the wall looking at Mark like if it was the first time he heard his voice.

“I knew who you were before I met you last Friday” Mark continued “Deep down, I hoped I could see you again. Since the convention, I thought about you a lot; and every time I did… I- I would feel different…. Happy…”

Felix couldn’t stop staring at the other, his eyes wide, his torso obstructed. His heart felt like if it was filled to the top with God knows what “…….What?” Mark lifted his face immediately to him “What the FUCK are you talking about?!!”

“….uh..?” Mark stared back, wide-eyed as well.

“I mean….UGH!” The blond gazed everywhere before talking again “Then why…” He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated “Why the heck did you tell me all that earlier?? Why did you deny what happened yesterday? You made me so confused! I felt like an idiot! I-….I like you…. I… I’ve liked you for like… since…” He paused to breathe “I questioned everything, because of you!”  Shameless tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“You…. Really?” Mark’s face was flushed, shocked and nervous.

“Oh, no! I just let any man touch my body as they please!” Felix shook his head, offended, annoyed.

“O…kay…” Mark really didn’t know what to say, his jaw was locked and his cheeks were heat-covered cold.

“Yeah, okay” Felix didn’t know what to say either. He just stood with his arms crossed in front of the brunet, looking away.

“So…”

“ _’So’_ what?” Felix snapped, turning his head quickly to glare at him.

The black-haired man stood up and walked slowly to Felix “So…” He stopped in front of the Swedish and cupped the side of his jaw with a strong hand. “We like each other” He said in a low, soothing voice making Felix shudder. He had always loved when he do that on his videos.

“S-so what?” He repeated.

“What does one do on these situations?” Mark bit his lower lip and eyed Felix’s.

“Nothing” Felix said sharply, moving his head quickly off the other’s touch “One does nothing. One goes back to his home, with his girlfriend and goes on with his life” Felix knew how hurtful his words were, he knew he was saying all that out of anger and confusion. He didn’t even know if that was what he wanted.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, obviously hurt “Right, your…Yeah. I forgot”

“Of course you did. You forget everything. Or apparently not!” Felix couldn’t stop himself, the muddle just fed his irritation even more and all those words were just slipping through his lips like air.

“Well, I….” Mark backed away from Felix and made his way to the door, stopping as he reached the knob, he turned to see the Swedish one more time “…Okay” He sighed, opened the door and left.

Felix rubbed his eyes and face. Somehow, that was extremely relieving. He inhaled strongly and let out a shaky sigh. His head hurt, his throat too “At-… Aaat—ATCHOO!” He sneezed “Perfect” He grunted “Every _fucking_ time”

*

After some hours of ‘Dead Space 2’, Felix heard the door open and fixed his eyes on Marzia, who was looking back at him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry I took so long”

Felix blinked, slightly confused, and turned to the bright less window to notice that in was indeed late. When he returned his gaze to the door, Marzia had already closed it and walked all the way to the bed next to him.

“Hey…” she took his hand and squeezed it lovingly “Sorry about this morning” her voice was soft, as always, and a little bit sad “I was kind of annoyed and I didn’t mean to talk to you like that” Marzia placed an arm around his waist “I love you” Felix shivered as Marzia kissed the side of his neck.

He didn’t say anything, looking at the ‘Dead Space 2’ pause menu while Marzia moved her hand up and down his back, her other hand cupped the side of his neck and she worked her mouth to his earlobe, his jaw, his cheek, then turned Felix’s face and joined their lips. He hummed in surprise while her hand entered his shirt and made circles with the thin hairs of his lower back.

“I… uh” Felix broke the kiss, not really knowing what was going on. He used to love when Marzia got like that with him, caressing him, nibbling his neck; he would eventually feel like it's too much and would start stripping her. Right now, even the thought of it, made him choke with an enormous lump of guilt in his throat. “Babe….” He was shut with more of the delicate little mouth “Marzia-Ooof!” Marzia threw him to the bed with an adorable but determinate strength and climbed above him.

She leaned to his ear and whispered playfully “I’m wearing your Christmas present”

“Marzia!” Felix opened his eyes wide, a little startled by Marzia’s version of dirty talk “Wha-“

“Oh, come on, Felix!” She giggled, snuggling the Swedish’s chest “We’re on another country, we can make this a little… spicier” she said the last word with a quiet mumble, obviously embarrassed, pink flush all over her pale face.

“I just I- uh” Felix stuttered “I’ve been playing all day” He gestured with his controller still in his hand.

“Exactly…” Marzia pulled her beige skirt slightly, a little down her thighs now.

“I’m really tired, Marzia” Felix sighed “And I’m getting sick”

Marzia’s smile faded, she blinked a few times and moved out of Felix’s lap slowly.

“It’s…. usually me who says that” She chuckled awkwardly.

“Hehe…”Felix chuckled as well.

“Well, okay” She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked her boots off “Uh…Oh! By the way, I looked it up and we could go home by Friday, I have to keep checking the page, though. It really depends on the weather that day”

“Yeah, okay”

“Do you want to go for a walk tomorrow?” Marzia asked, still facing away while she got undressed and started putting her pajama pants.

Felix grunted “I wanted to go to a videogame store”

“Ugh, no! Going to a videogame store with you is like… like...”

“Going to a shoe store with you?” Felix snapped.

“….Yeah” Marzia admitted quietly.

“Yeah” Felix repeated, turned off the PS4, pulled the covers all the way to the top of his head and drifted to sleep.

The next morning he woke up with a sore throat and a message on his phone.

_Hey!  Good morning, sunshine. Wanna go have some breakfast? :)_

It read ‘Ken’ at the top and, for some reason, Felix hoped it was Mark. He heard Marzia groaning and rolling to her side and he quickly shoved the phone aside.

“Hey” Marzia said, not opening her eyes but acknowledging his presence next to her.

“Hi” He answered, drier than he intended “I’m going to the bathroom” He shifted around and got out of bed.

“Mmm you don’t really have to tell me, hun”

He grabbed his phone and entered the bathroom so he could answer the text. He didn’t know what he got himself into, accepting this man’s invitation to eat and giving him his number. The meal was good, though. Including the occasional flirty comments the fairly attractive man had to offer Felix. The –not so subtle- glances to the Swedish’s butt were something he was not entirely comfortable with but certainly made him feel sort of flattered that someone that hot was interested in him that way.

But he felt like shit for what he was doing to Marzia. He was cheating on her, he _cheated_ on her. And also, he was treating the poor girl horribly, when it’s not her fault what Felix is dealing with right now. Felix never, in all those three years they’ve been together, ever thought of betraying her in any way. But there was something about all the commitment he has (had) that made everything so boring, so _‘default’_ , so _‘always the same’_ and so _‘not exciting anymore’_ that just made him snap and go after whatever was coming his way.

Now, aside from Ken, his head was still all scrambled because of Mark too. And he was feeling like a high school girl that has to choose with who she’s going to go to the prom with, when she’s grounded that night. He honestly wished everything could be over already.

*

Going through all the videos he recorded, Mark couldn’t decide which one he would edit first. He had already uploaded a quick video apologizing for not posting anything the day before, and now he had to choose a short, simple video so the editing process could be over by at least 2 pm.

He scrolled and his chest trembled when he saw the video he recorded with Felix two days ago. He frowned and thought about it for a moment, he clicked on it and noticed it was almost 3 hours long. It was relatively short, and most of the stuff they said was hilarious, enough to make a one hour long video, and his fans wouldn’t complain about a long funny video after not having any yesterday. And he thought that maybe, just maybe, Felix would see the video.

He closed his laptop, put it on his backpack, got it on his shoulders and picked up a bag he already packed. It was the day to leave the hotel and return home, he stayed for almost a week and a half, it was time to record again back at the Grumps’. He called for a cab and it was waiting outside. The elevator ‘dinged’ on the first floor, and halfway through his way to the exit, he turned to the Hotel’s restaurant and saw the mysterious bearded man sitting on a bench next to the entrance, looking at his phone.

Mark got out and put his stuff in the taxi, then peeked on the front window to look at the driver “Uh, excuse me, could you wait up a second?” He asked with a smile.

“Sure”

Mark entered the building again and walked rather fast to the man, when he was standing right in front of him, the bearded guy stared up at him and adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah…?”

“Hey, uh, this might sound weird but… Do you know this blond guy, a little short, named Felix?” Mark talked way too fast due to nervousness and a little annoyance just by the mere existence of this man.

The other’s brown eyes sparkled and widened at the mention of the Swedish’s name, then narrowed “Why? What do you want with him? Who are you?” He said sharply.

“J- He…” Mark breathed deeply; soothing himself “I just… happen to know him, okay? I saw you two here yesterday and I was wondering if you had any way to communicate with him”

Ken looked at him in suspicion “Have I seen you before?”

“Uh… I… don’t know”

“Are you like… His friend or somethin’?”

“Yeah, actually” He bit his lip.

“Okay, here” He handed his cell phone to Mark.

“Oh, uh” Mark was surprised by Ken’s trust “No, just…read it to me”

After Ken gave him the number, Mark nodded at him. Ken smiled briefly and continued watching his phone. Mark ran out of the hotel and got on the car, apologizing to the driver who just waved a hand and started driving.

*

_\- Sure, where?_

_I was planning on going somewhere out of this hotel, if you don’t mind ;)_

_\- No, of course not_

_Good. Meet me in the lobby in 5?_

_\- 10. I have to take a shower_

_Liking the mental image ;)_

Felix blushed and blocked his phone. He opened bathroom door a little to look at Marzia still sprawled on the bed. He took a quick shower, didn’t clean his hair and decided to wear a beanie that looked nice with his gray V-neck shirt, long beige shorts and sandals. When he turned around from the mirror, Marzia was already stretching.

“Where are you going?” She mumbled, looking at him with an arm swinging outside the bed.

“To check out some videogames” He fixed his hair on another mirror next to the door, hiding the strands of hair that usually fall over his forehead inside his beanie “Wanna come?”

He chuckled at Marzia’s long grunt finished with a soft “Nah, thanks”

“Okay, see ya’”

A quiet “Bye” was heard before he closed the door behind him. He entered the elevator, his stomach flipping, not only because of the motion but because it was the first time in years he was going on a date. The elevator kept going, and he felt really tempted to stop on Mark’s room floor, but he didn’t. His mind wandered on the still fresh memories of the youtuber’s hands, he felt extremely heavy all of a sudden. The loud ‘ding’ startled him, as always, and got out of the elevator as soon as the door opened, his eyes immediately landed on the strong tall figure leaning on the big front door.

Ken turned to him and smiled widely making Felix smile back. He almost ran to the smaller man who got a hand up but Ken encircled his waist, pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

“Hey!”

“Hi…” Felix was as red as a tomato and he hoped it was Ken’s phone what was pressed against his hip “So, uh, where are we going?”

“Oh, it’s just a nice place I want to take you to, quite close”

“Nice”

“Hey, by the way” He opened the door for Felix, who startled for a bit and got out quickly “A friend of yours asked me for your number just a few minutes ago”

“Really?” Felix frowned. ‘Friend’? He’s not even from this country “I….I don’t think… Uh… How was he?” He better _**not**_.

“Well, he had black hair, kinda fluffy. A bit short, eyes like, uh…” Ken pressed his index fingers to the sides of his eyes.

“Oh my God…” Felix whispered  incredulously.

“What? I shouldn’t have done that?” Ken looked at Felix, a little panicked.

“No, no. Calm down. It’s just… I didn’t really want to keep in touch with that guy but it’s fine, if he tries to contact me, I’ll just block his number. Don’t worry about it”

“Damn it! I shouldn’t be giving your number to strangers, I’m such an idiot”

“It’s okay, really” Felix grabbed Ken’s shoulder and squeezed it gently "Don’t worry”

Ken looked down at the Swedish’s hand on his shoulder and then at his bright blue eyes before giving him a sweet smile and brushing his fingers slightly with Felix’s free hand, making the smaller man blush.

“Felix…”

In that moment, a woman with a stroller was coming out from the hotel, startling them both. Felix lost his grip on Ken as they both got out of the way.

“So…” Felix giggled “Where’s that place you want to take me to?”

“Remember I told you it was near? Well, we still need a taxi, so…”

“Yeah” He chuckled “We can wait for one here, they take quite some time to arrive, though”

Ken shamelessly hooked his pinky and ring finger with Felix’s “Perfect”

*

“Are you there yet?” The voice at the other end of the phone asked.

“Almost. I just left my apartment”

“Are you sure you are not busy? I can do this alone, y’know? I’m almost done”

“No, really. Also, you are going to come to the States in like, another six months. I want you to spend your time left on the country with me”

There was a short pause afterwards, then, the other man spoke. “Th-thanks, Mark” The Irish stuttered “I’ll see you when you arrive, then”

Mark hung up next. He still didn’t know why Jack stayed in a different hotel than him; it would’ve been so much easier to meet that way.

He looked outside of the taxi’s window and stared at the blurry sight of the city. He needed to leave for PAX Prime in 4 months and he felt sad when he remembered Jack wasn’t going. Yeah, he was going with Bob and Wade but it sure wasn’t the same. A droplet splashed against the window startling him; the morning was getting sadder and sadder.

He arrived to Jack’s hotel and messaged him to know in what room he was staying. When Jack messaged back he got on the elevator and waited. He got out on the correct floor and spent the next eight minutes searching for Jack’s room until he finally found it.

“Hey! You arrived quickly” Jack gasped a little at the end as Mark pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, I wasn’t too far” Mark let go and stepped inside the room.

“I’m almost done” Jack walked behind Mark putting aside two already packed bags “You can watch TV or something, really”

“I didn’t come here to watch TV!” He turned to the Irish with crossed arms, a little offended “What are you missing? How can I help?”

“Just my laptop and some wires. I can do it myself, Mark” Jack was going to take his laptop from the bed when Mark pushed him, making the other fall on a small cushion on the floor, and took it.

“By yourself? What are you talking about? You can’t even stay up!” He stuck his tongue out to the smaller man as he put the laptop on its case.

“That’s not what your mom said last night!” Jack kicked Mark’s shin hard, making him lose balance and drop on his knees in front of him with a loud grunt.

“Oh my fucking God” Jack was covering his mouth, for concern and because he was having the hardest of times trying not to laugh his ass off “Are you okay, Mark?” He snorted.

“Fuck you, Jack” He hissed, bending and rubbing his knees “I’m going to fucking kill you” He moaned in pain.

“Y-you started it, dick” Jack said, pushing Mark slightly with his fist.

“You’re lucky I’m in pain” Mark groaned, falling back and sitting in front of Jack. After a minute of struggling with his knees, he patted Jack’s “You sure you are not going to PAX?”

“No, dude. I really wish I could, you know that” Jack sighed.

“Yeah…” Mark sighed as well “I’m gonna miss you”

A slight pink tint appeared on Jack’s cheeks and he gave his friend a small smirk “I’m gonna miss you too. This was nice, hanging out with you. In real life, I mean”

Mark smiled back and opened up his arms, leaning his head to an adorable ‘C’mere’ gesture. Jack let out a weird laugh and approached him awkwardly wrapping his slim arms around the strong man’s chest. The brunet circled his arms around the Irish’s neck humming comfortably. The youtubers hugged for a few minutes, letting out soft sighs and knowingly chuckles before Mark patted Jack’s back and the smaller man pulled away slowly. Mark noticed Jack’s gaze was on his lap, he gave him a playful nudge on his shoulder and when the brownish-ginger haired looked up at him, his eyes were a little reddened.

“No…” Mark whined -almost pouted- lowly “No, no, no. Don’t do this, you bitch”

Jack giggled and rubbed his eyes “Sorry. Fuck! I’m such a wuss. Sorry”

“Come on” Mark got on his feet and reached for Jack’s hands to lift him up “We can cry on the airport. Let’s get you stuff to the lobby”


End file.
